Est in gloria
by la chica de los '50
Summary: Introducción a la vida de Hoshizora Rin


**Rin**

Si rememorara cual es el recuerdo más antiguo que tenia sería la lluvia. El sonido,el aroma que se mezclaba con el resto del ambiente, como se veía y cómo se sentía sobre su piel, su primer recuerdo era la lluvia…

El hogar de Hoshizora Rin era un paisaje industrial mezclado con una naturaleza obstinada que se rehusaba a ceder su espacio a la conquista humana, las constantes lluvias favorecían la flora indómita del lugar que a través de los lugares menos esperados se hacia un espacio en casi cualquier edificio,por lo que era una vista sumamente particular era única y envidiable,aunque también de alguna forma atemorizante.

Esa clase de paisaje solo se podía encontrar en el país de Feuer, conocido por su sistema educativo y de formación para sus habitantes.

No había país en el mundo que fomentara y facilitara la educación para cualquiera de sus ciudadanos como Feuer ahí no importaba la posición social, la raza o las preferencias, las escuelas tenía igual oportunidad para cualquiera o por lo menos eso era lo que se creía. La verdad era que su interés primordial residía en conseguir más poder y para ello necesitaban a la mayor cantidad de población que pudiera mantener su dominio elemental más allá de los trece años, igual que cualquier otros país.

Su sistema estaba diseñado para localizar a genios en potencia y formarlos para que alcanzaran su máximo potencial, el problema era que tenías que demostrar ser un genio desde tu exámen de admisión si fallabas ahí tus oportunidades de llegar a algún puesto importante eran prácticamente igual a cero, o pertenecías a la élite o al montón no había dos oportunidades y eso había sellado el destino de Rin tan solo por haber nacido ahí.

En las escuelas tenían el hábito de buscar a alumnos afines al fuego y simpáticos a algún elemento que fuera volátil, es decir les gustaba lo muy peligroso, si no entrabas en ese perfil bueno no les llamabas demasiado la atención, ahí se iban el 50% de tus probabilidades de ser alguien importante pero aún te quedaba un 50% de posibilidades de llegar a la gloria,no estaba tan mal.

Rin tenía cabello naranja lo llevaba corto y sus ojos amarillos brillaban con intensidad, apenas tenía 3 años.

Estaba a punto de presentar el examen que definiría su vida aunque ella no estaba muy consciente de eso,estaba en fila junto con otros cientos de niños esperando a pasar frente a un profesor que averiguara hasta donde llegaba su potencial,hacia años de eso, Rin ya ni siquiera recordaba de qué había sido el examen,quizá había sido escrito o físico tal vez ambos el punto es que no le fue muy bien…

Resultó que el elemento químico al que era simpática era el hidrógeno de hecho eso le dio un monto de puntos, el maestro la palmeo en el hombro y comenzó a decirle palabras bonitas fue apartada a un grupo más pequeño de aspirantes. Ahí fue donde todo fallo más para lastima de los profesores que de Rin en esa segunda prueba resultó que su afinidad complementaria era al agua, en el preciso momento en que se dieron cuenta de eso fue desestimada el resto de la prueba y rápidamente apartada del grupo al que la habían llevado. De esta manera a los 3 años se decidió que Hoshizora Rin jamás podría destacar en ningún aspecto de su vida.

Evidentemente una niña de esa edad no lo comprendía, el siguiente año inicio en la escuela, al principio todo parecía normal niños por aquí, tareas por haya, lo que se supone debe ser la escuela pero con el paso de los cursos Rin fue siendo más consciente de que no a todos los trataban igual.

Tenía un montón de asignaturas aburridas año tras año y igualmente cada año fue notando más a la clase de élite.

Solo había dos clases a las que les prestaba atención, educación física y la que se dedicaba a mostrarles lo que se podía alcanzar con un dominio elemental de alto nivel, ella no podía hacer mucho aun, apenas y lograba controlar algunos chorritos de agua.

Le gustaba pasear bajo la lluvia,saltar en los charcos y no era solo porque fuese afín al agua realmente le gustaba le hacía sentirse más viva. Por lo mismo jamás había entendido porqué la gente huía tanto de la lluvia, apenas sentían alguna leve llovizna, huían despavoridos como si fuese ácido lo cual era muy trágico considerando que en la ciudad llovía todo el tiempo,cuando en la escuela les explicaron que la mayoría de los ciudadanos tenían afinidad al fuego le encontró algún sentido a que huyeran tan desesperadamente de la lluvia, quizá temían que el agua las fuese a apagar, aunque ser afín al fuego no significaba que fueses literalmente una llama.

Al cumplir los 8 años y pasar a quinto curso las clases que se dedicaban a enseñar sobre dominio elemental se volvieron algo más lúgubres, comenzaron explicando que la mayoría pierden cualquier afinidad elemental al llegar a los trece años, eso le provocó un escalofrío,hasta el día de hoy nadie había podido precisar porque pasaba eso, al igual que nadie entendía muy bien cómo se originaba la afinidad elemental puesto que venía desde el nacimiento, también les dieron clases sobre porque el país prefería personas afines al fuego y simpáticos a algún elemento que explotara, esa clase de combinación era quizá la más inestable pero de la que se podía sacar más poder rápidamente, y sin duda le pareció sumamente humillante que la utilizaran como ejemplo para señalar que ser simpático al hidrógeno pero afín al agua, como lo era ella, era poco más que inútil.

Rin solía llegar escurriendo a todos lados,incluida la escuela y eso aseguraba que tendría algún regaño pero le daba bastante igual, se había propuesto que llegaría a los mismo lugares que la lluvia, por lo que cuando iniciaba,ella salía corriendo como loca buscando su fin y intentando tocar los mismos lugares que las gotas de agua, había llegado a los lugares más variopintos siguiendo esa norma.

A los diez años se dio cuenta que probablemente era la única persona en la ciudad sin un paraguas y que quizá por lo mismo todos la veían como un bicho raro pero aun así andaba con una sonrisa por todos lados y sus ojos no perdían el brillo.

Continuaba llegando empapada a todos lados, manipulaba chorritos de agua para salpicar a la gente, ya había recorrido el total de la ciudad y había alcanzado cada parte que la lluvia había tocado (de hecho en alguna ocasión casi fue arrestada por invadir propiedad privada, bueno quizá fue en varias ocasiones y si llego a ser arrestada, ¡Pero eso no era lo importante!).

A los ocho te daban libre acceso a la biblioteca nacional y en ella había registro de todo,incluidos los resultados de cada estudiante del país, cuando vio el resultado de su primer examen entendió algo, debido al resultado su vida había quedado marcada para siempre, tenía la vida de alguien en quien no valía la pena invertir tiempo o esfuerzo, daban por sentado que perdería sus habilidades antes de los trece como el resto de las personas "normales",varias veces intentó entrar a programas avanzados de aptitud física pero sin resultados académicos y con el antecedente de su examen ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de presentar la evaluación.

Las clases teóricas que le daban no le permitían aprender formas para llevar más lejos sus habilidades, solo tenía lo básico aún así no se rendía al fin y al cabo lo suyo no era la lectura, además había aprendido algunas cosas mientras jugaba con la lluvia.

Los maestros no podrían enseñarle nada pero probablemente si escuchaba con atención a la lluvia podría enseñarse ella sola. Día y noche sin parar así fuera durante una llovizna o en medio de una tempestad que no la dejaba ver ni lo que estaba frente a ella entrenaba como loca, le tomó años aprender por sí misma como "agitar" el hidrógeno en el agua hasta hacerla explotar, por supuesto solo ella lo sabía y no se molestaría en compartirlo.

A los doce le dijeron que necesitaba elegir una herramienta, algo para canalizar su afinidad y su simpatía, el maestro que se lo dijo lo hizo con una expresión rara en el rostro una especie de "no se suponía que tú llegarás hasta este punto,por lo que no tengo idea de que recomendarte" pensando en eso a la pelinaranja le salió una risa, pasó un rato buscando hasta que eligió dos pistolas,no sabía que haría con ellas pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

A los trece finalizó la educación básica obligatoria y la pelinaranja se enfrentó a una situación hasta entonces desconocida, la posibilidad de elegir.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Busco un beta reader para esta esporádica historia?**


End file.
